


月色撩人

by black_f73



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	月色撩人

在他懂得人类不会飞之前，就已经可以在天空中自由翱翔了。

那之后Peter出生了，他的little brother，他的父亲是个混蛋，他的母亲冷酷而残忍，他的哥哥是个天生的骗子。

他的眼睛清澈的就像月光下的湖水。

从此Nathan的生命里有了两件最重要的事，飞行，Peter。

但是前者他不想和任何人谈，或许有些吓人，或许没人会相信，或许他不想让人觉得他是个疯子，脑子不正常的怪胎，更或许他天生就擅长隐瞒和欺骗。

但是后者。

Peter一直觉得父母要更喜欢Nathan，从本质上来说父母不关心任何人，程度而已，但这句话也不算错，从Peter出生开始他们就没有怎么关注过他，他们似乎总在忙自己的事，假装一切正常，但毫无疑问的做着什么事，Peter在成长的过程中总是为此而感到忧郁，但是Nathan不在乎，他没什么好在乎的。

他可以飞，他有Peter。

而Nathan所有的记忆就只是那天父母离开了，留下Peter和保姆，他回来的很晚，保姆告诉他Peter在睡觉，他像往常那样上楼去看他的弟弟，却看到他从婴儿床里爬了出来，他不知道他是怎么办到的，Peter爬上窗台，想去抓住窗外飞过的什么东西。

于是他飞了起来，抱住Peter穿过窗棂，耳边有呼啸的风声，他的弟弟只是个婴儿，但是Nathan也只是个男孩，为了阻止怀里脆弱的生命摔到地上他只能用力的往上飞，唯一的想法就只是往上飞。

Peter在哭，受到了惊吓一般，Nathan无法手忙脚乱，他只能紧紧抱住他胖胖的小身体，在他觉得支撑不住的时候翻过身，让Peter趴在他的胸口上，这样的转变让Peter感到惊奇，他停止哭泣，小心的从哥哥的胳膊里探出脑袋，婴儿柔软的头发擦过Nathan的下巴，那感觉和Peter闻起来的一样可爱。

Nathan旋转起来，在月光下抱着Peter旋转，轻摇他，Peter咯咯的笑起来，Nathan站在夜晚的天空中，抱着Peter，感到一种壮观而不实的空寂，他觉得自己是彼得·潘，带着温迪在深夜飞过伦敦的星空。

他几乎忘记了回家的路。

那是Nathan唯一一次带着Peter飞翔，在发生了之后那些事之前的唯一一次，在他的little brother从软软的小婴儿长成热诚而善良的青年的这些年的唯一一次，那时Peter还很小，还不足以记住任何事，也许会记住一点，更像是残留意识，会在某一天的什么时候出现在他的梦里，但那并不重要。

重要的是，他不会和任何人谈论这件事，这些事，包括Peter本人，他不会告诉他任何关于飞行的事，就像他不会告诉他任何关于…关于他爱他的那些事。


End file.
